Remnant's Lone Wolf
by ArchAngel117
Summary: Remnant is in danger, and they are not prepared for it. However, Ruby is the only thing standing between Remnant's fall and the Covenant. The UNSC and the Covenant will fight to destroy or save Remnant. Ruby will face the most bloodiest battle ever. "Welcome to Hell, kids."
1. HIGHCOM's Mission

"Keep firing men!"

"Ma'am, the reinforcements are coming, ETA 4 minutes!"

"We DON'T have 4 minutes, Private!"

"Ma'am, they're in top speed, they're going fast as they can."

"Tell them to pu-"

_*KABOOM*_

"ARRGGHH!"

"Cella, Pat's down!"

"Wait, our MG guy is injured or KIA"

"He's critically injured, Doc is patching him up, though he will have someone help him move his MG."

"Oh god, the enemy is flanking!"

"May god save us all…"

"Loyal covie's got 2 wraiths and…a scarab…oh my god."

"Ma'am…Sarge and his platoon is gone, and Sarge is KIA…oh god…our Scorpion support is dead, ma'am…when reinforcements arrive, will be all dead."

"Let's fight like we mean it, to the end!"

"_Forward unto Dawn…" _

* * *

Ruby shot up, her face very sweaty. She took out a shiny object out of her pillow, it was her dog tags, from the UNSC. She remembered her squad fighting to defend a working Forerunner Combat Skin and the Covenant were fighting like a wolf to get their alien hands on it, and almost they did. She was lucky she survived, but she was the only one alive. Then she flashed back to the one and only Spartan, Master Chief Petty Officer-117, or John.

She had been with Chief and Cortana until the end, when Cortana died. Ruby saw that Chief broke indoctrination and question orders, which was abnormal for a Spartan. Ruby knew Chief no more a machine, but a human.

"Ruby, you okay?"

Ruby knew that was Weiss, her voice very familiar. "Yeah, I'm okay…" Ruby responded, only making Weiss more worried. "You were sweating and moving too much on bed." Weiss said, gripping Ruby's hand. "Please, Weiss, I'm okay." Ruby said, gripping Weiss's hand back. Weiss let go off Ruby's hand, and Ruby got down, and got ready for the day. However, she doesn't that the Loyalist Covenant is converging to her location, with the UNSC in tow. And soon, all hell will break loose. And Remnant is unprepared. And the only one who can stop the covenant is Lieutenant Ruby S. Rose, the veteran of war, and the person who is a formidable foe against Jul' M'dama and his followers.

* * *

**UNSC SPACE **

**SECTOR C58-02 **

**4:25 PM STANDERED TIME **

_**UNSC FALLING SKIES MCF-657 **_

**MARAHTON-CRUISER-CLASS **

The UNSC Marathon Cruiser _FALLING SKIES _and 5 Strident-Class Frigates are chasing 3 Loyalist ships trying to escape their impending doom, but the Corvettes-Class ships barely had their chance to escape, for the MACs fired, the yellow streaks of 600 ton slugs hit the damaged Corvettes, blowing them into scrap metal. Captain Haley F. Dekin smirked as the Corvettes' remains float in space. But her smirk lasted only seconds when her AI, Aider, popped up. His avatar is the Call of Duty: Black Ops character, Mason, and he had a M16 shouldered on his left shoulder. "Haley, there's a slipspace opening 6km from our location, and a massive ship is coming out, the ship is at least…2.5 kilometers, a Destroyer class." Aider said his face completely worried. Haley's face went pale; she knew the Destroyer can blow up her ship and Frigates.

"Ma'am, the _UNSC Infinity_ and _The Shadow Intent_ are arriving in 1 minute, along with 2 Marathon-Cruisers, 10 Paris-Class Frigates, and 1 Super Carrier." Aider reported his face in confusion. "Why would they send those ships, especially the _Infinity_?" Haley asked back, forgetting the Destroyer already exited Slipspace. "The ship is under command a Second in Command officer of Jul' M'dama, we are now ordered to disable the ship and capture the S.I.C and interrogate him." Aider said, his face reverted back to the Destroyer. "Okay, get our twin MACs charged up and get the _Replacer _and _The High Ends_ to pair up and slipspace behind the target and fire their EMP guns, and get the _Lord's Ring _and the _Streaming Water_ to pair up and slipspace beside the Destroyer, and get them to fire their SHIVAs and 3% of their Archer Missiles on to the Destroyer, and get the other Frigate to form up on me and try to draw their fire." Haley said, her face focused on the purple Covenant ship. "Orders executed, the fleet is coming in 30 seconds." Aider reported. The _UNSC Replacer_ and the _UNSC The High Ends _opened their portals, and entered it, and reappeared behind and charged their EMP guns, the EMPG below the MAC cannon, and they also fired their guns to drain the shields. The next pair went into the slipstream and reappeared besides the Destroyer, firing their MACs and their missiles towards the Destroyer. The Destroyer's shield was almost gone, and finally, the _UNSC Falling Skies_ and the other Frigate fired their MACs, destroying the Shields and damaging the Destroyer a bit. Pair NO.1 fired their EMPGs, the icy blue beams hitting the Destroyer, disabling the entire ship, leaving it defenseless. Then, the fleet of UNSC ships appeared 4km, east of the _UNSC Falling Skies_. "This is Cpt. Lasky, glad to see you disabled a ship that is bigger than yours, Cpt. Dekin. Will have our Spartans do the boarding, for now, HIGHCOM sent you a mission, and a refitted Phoenix-Class ship, _UNSC Clouded Judgment._ Also, play nice with your fleet, Lasky out." Lasky said before ending his connection. Haley looked over her Data Pad and saw a message, sent by HIGHCOM. She read it, her face into disbelief and surprised. Haley read that she is going into a Forerunner Shield World, and it is inhabited by _Homo sapiens_ and Faunas, humans with animalistic features and some certain biological upgrades. What's also interesting is that they found UNSC F.F tags, and old ones, dating back to 2257, the year they found Master Chief and when the Ur-Didact attacked.

"Aids get our crew and the ships under my command notified on our mission, and tell Cpt. Neil that we are not having a patrol mission again." Haley ordered to Aider and with a nod from Aider, he disappeared from the console and sent out the notification to his fellow AIs, and sent a note to Cpt. Neil's AI that to tell him it is not a patrol mission. "Done." said Aider, shuffling his M16 a bit. "Thank you, Aider." Haley said back.

"The F.F tags, they said they are old."

"Yes ma'am."

"Who do they belong to to?"

"Lieutenant Ruby S. Rose "

"Oh my god really?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Notify everyone."

"Done."

"We are going to rescue Humanity's hero alongside Chief. This is very important."

"Ma'am, the ONI prowler reported a Covenant Assault Carrier is also arriving to the System."

"Shit, that changes everything."

"I have HIGHCOM notified already."

"Get everyone prepared, this is going to be a long battle, and its going to be like hell."


	2. Remnant Contact

**REMNANT **

**5:45 PM STANDARD TIME **

**BEACON ACADEMY **

**CAFETERIA **

Ruby was in the cafeteria, with her team and friends, the usual, Nora is rambling about her dreams, Ren staying silent and eating his food, Jaune and Pyhrra talking about something, Yang is listening to Nora, Weiss is busy maintaining her finger nails, and Blake is reading a book as usual. The TV is on, and on the VNS, again, as usual. However, a very important news report came on.

"_This Lisa Lavender reporting news live on camera! This is very urgent, for we might have Contact with aliens!"_The cafeteria went silent. _"Scientist have detected space anomalies in our systems, and the Space Kubble Telescope have captured pictures of the anomalies, and they appear to be alien built space ships!" _The screen switched to the photos, showing clear pictures of blocky, grey ships, their names a bit fuzzy though, and also a bulbous, smooth curved ship. Ruby froze. She knew those ships too damn well. It was a Marathon Cruiser, 5 Strident-Class Frigates, and a refitted Phoenix-Class Vessel, probably for ground operations. Ruby looked at the other ship, and knew it was a Loyalist ship, an Assault carrier with 4 Corvettes, Mako-Class. Ruby knew the Loyalist twill raze Vale and the other cities, along with nations, to ashes and radioactive ground. Her team and friends noticed it too. "Ruby, you look like you know those ships." Yang said, her eyes narrowing on Ruby. Ruby got up and ran to the dorm, and her team and friends chased after her, as fast they could, because Ruby was using her sembalance. Once Ruby got to the dorm, she immediately uncovered a access pad on the wall. She tapped the code, 117 that is, and the wall flipped to revel a custom ODST suit and various weapons, including the old MA5C, and the new MA5D ICWS, a M45 TS, a M6 G/GNR, and more weapons. Ruby's team and friends arrive at the dorm to see Ruby in full armor, and full arms. "Ruby, what are you wearing?" Yang said, looking into the polarized visor. Ruby stayed silent. "Ruby, can you please answer my question." Yang said

"Question later, follow now." Ruby said, in a commanding voice. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and obliged. Ruby and her friends now rushing in the halls of Beacon, and Ruby was the center of attention. Ruby's ODST armor is colored the default black, and Rose red. The chest plate bearing the Rose and Shield emblem, and has scratches and is scorched. The helmet is covered is scorched and some other damage, and the titanium boots clicking on the marble floor, then onto the concrete floors. "Ruby, what's going on?" Weiss asked, catching up to speed with Ruby. Ruby stayed silent and stopped, and she kneeled onto the floor and tapped a concrete plate, and the plate flipped open, revealing a number pad. Ruby punched the code and 8 concrete plates slide away, and a jeep on a platform rose up. Ruby got on the jeep, which was armed with a Chain-gun, and drove away. The WBY part of RWBY and Team JNPR barley got on or asked questions. "What happened?" Jaune said confused, at what happened. Then, a Bullhead landed beside their location, and the door slides open to reveal Headmaster Ozpin and Prof. Glynda in it. Ozpin gestured the teens to get on, and they got on. The Bullhead flew off, following Ruby's jeep. Another Bullhead flew alongside them. Ozpin told them that she is headed towards the area the aliens will meet, along with them. "Why would she go there?" Pyhrra asked, curious at Ruby's intentions. "I don't know, that's why we are following her." Ozpin said calmly. "Ozpin, the location will in visual in ETA, 1 minute." The pilot said over the speakers. Soon, Ruby was driving pass the Police blockade and landed onto the park ground. The Bullhead landed, the teens and two adults getting out, and the police arrive to face Ruby. Ruby got out and walked to the diplomats, the AK-130 Androids intercepted her. "Stop, or be subdued." The Ak-130 said, transforming it's hands into a gun. Ruby brought up her M45 TS and fired, leaving smoking holes on the AK. She repeated the process until she got to the scared diplomats. "Get out of here, you don't know what you're dealing with the aliens." Ruby said her voice grim. "Why?" one of the diplomats said, his hand hovering over a hidden pistol, "We're having first contact, and you want to ruin our chance, no way!" "You don't understand!" Ruby yelled angrily. The police and SWAT got to her and brought up their guns and the SWAT commander yelled, "Get away from the gentlemen, ma'am!" Ruby was about to bash him, until a familiar humming noise came. It was Phantom. Ruby disappeared and reappeared on the Warthog's Chain-gun, and fired it.

* * *

** Next up, a team of OCs. PM for your own OCs. I need these type of OCs **

**UNSC-These OCs can allow Chapter 3 to be written**

**1 ODST Commander-Done**

**1 ODST Sniper-Done**

**1 ODST Rifle Man-Done**

**1 ODST Demo Man-Done**

**Sep. Cov-These OCs will appear in Chapter 4 when all of them are done**

**1 Grunt-Done**

**2 Elites-Done**

**1 Major-Done**

**Remnant-OCs will be in Chapter 4**

**4 Beacon Students (All of them be in a Team) **

**1 Teacher **

**1 SWAT Soldier **

**AA-117** **out**..._BEEP_


	3. Warfare on Vale

**REMNANT**

**6:02 PM STANDARD TIME **

**CENTER VALE PARK **

The mechanical buzzing of the chain-gun filled the air, Tungsten rounds flying through the air, colored yellow. The grunt gunners died, their bodies falling off the purple transport ship. The Phantom's Plasma motor turned to face Ruby and fired. The purple, blue, and red plasma ball flew towards Ruby and exploded on contact with the ground. The old H-C war Warthog flipped and Ruby jumped out when the Phantom fired.

The Phantom hovered over the ground, and the troop bay doors opened to unload it's living, alien, payload. Out came five grunts, two jackals, and one elite major. The elite bellowed, "Destroy with filth that defiled this holy planet relic!" But then, the loud bang of the SRS 99 AM rifle was heard, and the major was lying on the ground, a puddle of blue blood flowing through the exit wound. The grunts went into panic and the jackals returned fired with their Carbines.

The radioactive rounds ricocheted off the Titanium chest armor. Ruby retaliated by firing her BR, and killed the first jackal with three rounds into the head. The second jackal tired to run away, but a nearby SWAT operative fired his AR and killed the bird-like alien. The grunts were killed in a bunch by a plasma grenade. The Phantom was escaping, but a familiar sound of Air-to-Ground missiles being launched, and the missile are now in view and they struck the Phantom, blowing it up in a blue plasma glory.

A Pelican came into view along with two H-C war Hornets as it's escorts. Ruby took off her helmet, showing her black with crimson tips and her sliver eyes. When Ruby was thrown into the shield world and she was nearly dead because of a plasma grenade, and medical Sentinels nursed her back to health. But, she had a appearance of a 5 year old and today, she is 15 years old, but her true age is 23 years old. The Pelican landed and out came a team of ODSTs and some Marines.

The commander of the sqaud said, "Names Aviery, Aviery 'Nightmare' Yoake, and its good to see you back in action, ma'am." "Likewise, Aviery." Ruby said, looking at the sky to see the _UNSC The High Ends_ visble in atmosphere. "This is my sqaud ma'am."

"Rifle man, Sargeant First Class Erik Schroder."

"Demo Man, or to say, Demo Woman, Sargeant Katleen Braun."

"Sniper, Corporal Matthew Smith."

**{AN: Thanks to Anything 170, narysowany, angelsixtwofive for sendng your OCs to me. Anything170 sent most of the OCs to me.}** "This is nice and all, but you were sent on a mission, not a 'welcome back party'." Ruby said, now serious about getting the R.C ground forces off the Remnant. "We're here to establish a outpost in the Academy known as Beacon Academy." Aveiry said, un-sheathing his sword, Chinmoku, and cocking his M6D, Hanasu. "Well then, let the party start." Ruby said, with a grin as she puts her helmet on and polorized the visior. Ruby flipped the H-C Warthog and she drove with Yoake as gunner, and a transport hog followed them, containing Yoake's team. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyhrra, Nora, Ren, Jaune, Ozpin, and Glynda got on a Bullhead and the Bullhead flew away from Vale.

As they left, Vale turned into a urban battlefield. Vale's police, SWAT, and militay are fighting alongside the UNSC Marines, ODSTs, and Spartan IVs againist the R.C's Brutes, Grunts, Jackals, and Elites. Allied forces has 89% and growing of the city occupied and the R.C has 11% and falling of the city occupied. In order to tell the difference between a R.C ship and a S.C ship is that the R.C ships retain the old Covenant color, purple or red, and the S.C ships are colored grey or green. There are some S.C ground units in the_ UNSC Clouded Judgement_. "Oh my god...Vale is turning into hell itself..." Blake said as she saw bodies and the burning husks of UNSC, Vale, and/or R.C ground units, varying from armor to infantry.

* * *

**Remnant **

**0617 Military Time **

**Beacon Academy **

Various Flaks, HMG nest, or Ground Point Defense Turrents are placed around Beacon, creating the academy into a fortress than a academy. Ruby saw the two last HMG nest being set up through her dorm's window. "Ma'am, is there something troubling you?" the AI that is assigned to Ruby said, her avatar popping from her chip. "No." Ruby said to her AI, Seala. Seala's avatar is a Asian teen wearing the old General uniform from the 21st century.

"Okay, Ruby." Seala said as she disppeared into her AI picked up the chip and inserted it to her armor's TAC-PAD. Ruby sighed and exited her dorm to go to the mess hall where her team and friends are. As she walked down the hallways, she saw Velvet get bullied by Team CRDL, again.

"Ow!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Can you ple-OW!"

"Hahaha, nice one Cardin!"

Ruby walked up to Cardin and punched him hard, and I mean real hard. Cardin flew back, smacking into a locker, and knocking him out. The rest of Team CRDL ran off to Cardin. Ruby helped Velvet up. "Thank you, Ruby." Velvet said in appreciation of Ruby helping her.

"Your welcome." Ruby said and walked off to the mess hall. When she entered the mess hall, she saw several HMGs posted near the windows, and currently unmanned. Amd she also saw Yang pissed off at a ODST called Grif, who tried to get under her pants, and of course, he recevied a hard, flaming, kick to the balls. Ruby snickered at this scene, as she walked up to Yang, her flames died, Yang's eyes went back to iliac, and she smiled. "Heya Rubes." Yang greeted, back to her cheery tone.

Ruby noticed Weiss looking at her, and when Weiss saw she was spotted, she went back to her food, blushing. "C'mon Weiss, just walk up to her and say that you love her." Jaune said encouragely to Weiss. "I'm so scared to tell her." Weiss said nervously, squriming in her spot. "Weiss, it's simple, just walk up to her and say your confession." Blake said cheerily, trying to get her to confess her fellings towards Ruby. "O-okay..." Weiss said as she rose up and walked to Ruby.

"Yes, Weiss." Ruby said, taking off her helmet and showing her beautiful face. "I have to something to tell you..." Weiss said very nervously, her cheeks starting to turn bright red. Ruby got curious at what she is going to say. "I have a cr-" Weiss said before a Air Raid siren bellowed out, alerting all Flak and HMG crews to their assihned location. Ruby looked to see 30 Airships, and the airships are bearing the White Fang symbol.

"Oh shit."


	4. Frozen Vale

**REMNANT **

**6:25 PM STANDARD TIME **

**VALE **

**VALE OUTSKIRTS **

Lieutenant Ruby Rose just had enough craziness for today, and yet God and Gods have to create her day even more crazy as bat shit. First, the Portal Mistress comes and 'fuck shit up'. Second, she summoned Elsa, the Ice Queen, on the Allied forces and Remnant Covenant and fuck more shit up. Lastly, Elsa, a pissed one to add, created a dome over Vale. The Allied forces are fending off W.F troops off Beacon, and now she is brought here at the outskirts of Vale and try to break the ice.

Every time the ice breaks off, the ice re-grows like magic. MACs and Glassing Beams are out of the question, Nuclear weaponry are kept as a last resort, and heating the ice would take too long. But Vale military forces have dust with them, so they have found a way to break the ice and get in, but with limited entering time. So she called RWBY Helpers. After she called them, she went to deal with a problem they had ever since this shit happened.

"What do you mean I can't enter the city!"

"Ma'am, we can't let you in, it is very highly-"

"BULLSHIT!"

"Ma'am, please calm down!"

"More bullshit! I just want to-"

"I am trying to save your ass!"

"And I just want to get to my sister, you piece of shit fags!"

Anna, the sister of Elsa. She had became a problem at the start, all she wanted to do is to see her sister. "Chruch, how's it going." Ruby said as she came up to the ODST known as Church. "Well...this bitch-" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Anna yelled from behind.

Church just ignored her and continued on, "Anyway, the bitch kept nagging me to let her in, and I ain't letting this strawberry bitch in." Ruby nodded and walked away, continuing the fight between Anna and Church. Ruby had orders to prepare a Warthog transport with four Gun Hogs, two Gauss Hogs, and one Rocket Hog. And one cue, the R.H task force came. Matt, R.H Ren, R.H Pyrrah, and R.H Ruby came out of the portal.

Matt went to Anna and tranquilized her, and Church thanked him for getting the 'strawberry bitch' out of his day. "Hey Matt! We got ordinance for you." Ruby said, showing them the small convoy of vehicles to the R.H Task Force. Matt shrugged and took the driver seat of the transport hog while Ren took shotgun and Ruby and Pyrrah took the bed of the Hog. "Okay, get the convoy moving, single file, move it!" Ruby yelled to the convoy, getting the drivers to move the jeeps in a single file with Matt's hog as the leader. "Wow, she is a bit bossy, never imagine that." Ruby said as she looked at her counterpart.

The Vale Marine gave a thumbs up to the convoy as she activated the Dust Blazer, steam and hissing is heard as the hot dust liquid melted the ice. The Vale Marine then yelled, "Move!" Matt drove and the rest of the convoy moved, passing through the steam. As they exited the tunnel, the Warthogs made a corner formation around Matt's hog, the Gauss Hogs took the left and right side, and the Rocket Hog went side by side with Matt's Hog. "Should we be concerned about the welfare of the Marines?" Ren said as he looked at the Marines manning the Warthogs around their Warthog.

"Contact!" The Gunner Marine in the left top corner said as he opened fire on two Snow Giants. The rest fired on the tow snow monsters, making dodges from the two Giants as they try to smash the Warthogs and their occupants. The Snow Giant designated as G1 fell from the bullets heating it's body up. G2 roared and has soaked up the wave of tungsten rounds, but, holes appeared on it's body as the Gauss Hogs opened fire, the slug rounds making large hole on it. G2 now looked like Swiss cheese as the slugs weaken it.

The Gunner on the Rocket Hog pulled the trigger, letting loose a rain of missiles at the snow beast's head. The explosion melted the body and the convoy continued on to Elsa's location. After several fights with the Snow Giants, they finally made it to Elsa's location and also getting Olaf into the cooler, which is on the back of Matt's Hog. "Get. Away. FROM. **ME!**" Elsa yelled as she froze the top right Warthog. "Dammit!" Matt cursed as Ruby, Ren, Pyrrah, and the UNSC Marines lit their weapons at Elsa, who kept freezing them and kept creating ice shields.

Soon, another Warthog got frozen, the Warthog got caught by Elsa's Ice Wave, freezing the lower half of the Hog, and then Elsa froze the occupants one by one. Then, the last Warthog and the second Gauss Hog got frozen, their drivers got nailed by Elsa's ice spear, the spear spreading onto the driver, turning him into a ice cube. Soon, the rest of the convoy turned into ice cubes and the R.H Task Force is left. The Warthog got nailed in the engine by a ice spear, killing the Warthog. Matt, R.H Ren, R.H Pyrrah, and R.H Ruby got out quickly before Elsa froze them.

Elsa got interrupted in the middle of her song, _Let It Go_, when she heard the convoy, pissing her off completely. Matt's plan didn't work as he fired off a few rounds from his tranq rifle, although Elsa froze them mid air. "Initiating Plan B!" Matt said as he dash off from the battle scene. R.H Ren, R.H Pyrrah, and R.H Ruby saw hiom run off and they simply shrugged and returned firing at Elsa.

Olaf got out but R.H Ruby got him in again. "Ow! Why do you do this to me!" Olaf said from the cooler. Ruby got back to Pyrrah and Ren but Ela threw a wave of Ice Spears at them. Ren and Pyrrah got away, but Ruby got snagged by her cape. "Why does this always happen to me?" Ruby said, and Elsa was going to freeze her.

But Ruby didn't get frozen, as a man popped out of nowhere and wearing a hockey mask and has a chainsaw and yelled like a insane Jason on steroids, "I'M HAVING MEAT TONIGHT!" Elsa fainted in fear and also pissed her pants. Matt took off his Jason outfit and tied the Winter Queen up. "I always wanted to do that." Matt said as he started to thaw the frozen UNSC Marines. After that, Matt deployed a ton of Incendiary Bombs and activated it, melting the dome and thawing the forces.

The RWBY Helpers Task Force received the packages of Mountain Dew Voltage and the Weapons designed for Team RWBY.

"Hey, just asking, can I have the files for Crescent Rose, just for my friend?"

"No."

"And I will not beat you up because you were a ODST."

"YAY!"

And so the Task Force returned back to their HQ, but not being seen by the Portal Mistress, who smiled devilishly.

"Lets have some fun, shall we?"


End file.
